


His Deepest Desire

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But he is a bit rough with Molly, Chemical products, F/M, Sex in St Bart, When Sherlock becomes a naughty boy...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si en voulant travailler sur un produit qui pourrait délivrer les mémoires perdues dans une partie du cerveau, Sherlock Holmes délivrait autre chose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS un peu WTF sur Sherlock et Molly. Ne me demandez pas d'où m'est venu l'idée, vous ne voudriez pas le savoir ! J'espère que vos cadeaux de Noël sont finis pour vous, perso je me suis fait plaisir cette année!
> 
> Aller, j'arrête de vous ennuyez et je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cet OS vous plaise!

Il était un chimiste de talent, tout le monde le savait, il le savait, même son frère le savait. Les particules, molécules et calcules chimique n'avaient,  _presque_ , plus aucun secret pour lui et cela l'excitait. Pouvoir créer, mélanger, façonner et tout cela à l'infini le rendait carrément fou. C'était comme s'il courait à travers un labyrinthe sombre et que la seule façon de pouvoir s'en sortir était de devoir re-mettre un puzzle en place, résoudre un mystère que seul les maths pouvaient résoudre.

Et Sherlock Holmes adorait les mystères bien consistants.

Pour le détective les bons mystères étaient comme de la cocaïne. Plus il en avait, plus il en consommait et plus il s'enfermait dans son monde, délirant sur les milliards de possibilités jusqu'à perdre la raison dans son coin.

Parfois, par pur narcissisme il s'auto proclamait «  _Roi tout puissant de la chimie_  » seulement aujourd'hui quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les mains fermement posées sur la paillasse d'un blanc éclatant de St Bart, le beau détective regardait d'un œil intrigué les produits chimiques qui étaient exposés devant lui. Son hypothèse n'avait absolument pas marché, le produit liquide qui devait normalement devenir liquide au bout de dix minutes s'était évaporé dans l'air au bout de deux minutes seulement.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Brusquement, les portes battantes du laboratoire s'ouvrirent dans un grincement morbide pour laisser place à Molly Hooper. La jeune femme avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux étaient fermement cloués au sol. Sherlock pouvait observer de là où il était que la pathologiste se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, toute trace de gentillesse effacé de son visage de porcelaine.

Sa pathologiste était contrariée. Ennuyée. Et surtout énervée ! Sa posture était droite, tendu, ses gestes étaient saccadés et maladroits. En tendant légèrement l'oreille, il pouvait écouter le souffle lourd de la jeune femme, comme si un dragon se réveillait doucement mais sûrement en elle.

De son côté, dos au détective, Molly n'avait toujours pas fait attention à l'homme qui était déjà présent dans la salle et qui l'observait méticuleusement depuis le début, intrigué par… elle.

Grognon, la petite brune enfila rapidement sa paire de gants en caoutchouc avant de se retourner pour se mettre enfin au travail.

Ce fut seulement quand la jeune femme se retourna, gants en mains qu'elle eut un sursaut de peur en voyant Sherlock Holmes la fixer bizarrement.

-Mon Dieu Sherlock ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'exclama la jeune femme, une main sur son cœur.

-Evidemment ! souffla rapidement Sherlock avant de baisser sa tête vers sa paillasse, le visage pâle.

Le jeune homme se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait plus vite que la moyenne et dès qu'il posait son regard sur la timide jeune femme qui travaillait non loin de lui bizarrement son organe vital le tiraillait tandis que des sensations étranges s'emparaient de son bas-ventre.

Il savait qu'il avait toujours eu un petit «  _truc_  » pour Molly, mais comme son frère le lui avait toujours répété, aimer n'était pas un avantage, surtout avec la vie qu'il menait. Des ennemis attendaient dans l'ombre que le fameux détective montre la moindre faiblesse de sa part afin de mieux l'attaquer.

À force d'abrutir son petit frère avec cette stupide phrase, Sherlock s'était convaincu que se laisser aller dans une relation avec la pathologiste de St Bart pouvait tourner mal pour les deux partis et avait enfoui au plus profond de son être ses sentiments, jusqu'à les enfermer dans une pièce spécialement conçue pour Molly Hooper dans son  _Mind Palace_.

Seulement, aujourd'hui ses sentiments refaisaient étrangement surface d'une manière plus violente, plus…  _pressante_.

Essayant de cacher la belle érection douloureuse qui commençait à naître, Sherlock n'avait pas fait attention que depuis tout ce temps il observait sans le cacher la jeune femme qui était profondément absorbée par son propre travail.

Son regard coulait doucement sur le petit corps partiellement caché par la blouse blanche du laboratoire. Plus son regard dérivait sur la partie basse du corps de Molly, plus son sang pulsait dans ses veines, lui faisant tourner la tête, déverrouillant un par un ses envies primaires qu'il avait réussi à enfermer profondément il y a bien longtemps, jusqu'au point de les oublier.

Enlevant méticuleusement ses gants, Sherlock les abandonna sur sa paillasse avant d'avancer tel un prédateur qui fixait sa proie au loin. Alors qu'il marchait doucement vers Molly, la voix furieuse de John éclata dans sa tête.

«  _Psychopathe !_  »

Oh oui, pour un psychopathe, Sherlock devait bien ressembler à un psychopathe à force de fixer Molly comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, marchant doucement derrière elle comme s'il allait la manger toute vivante.

-Molly… gémit le grand brun, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente tellement ses pulsions primaires avaient pris le pas.

Ne lâchant pas de son regard le microscope, la jeune brune lâcha un vague « occupée, débrouille toi ! » sans même se rendre compte de l'état du jeune homme.

Gémissant de douleur, Sherlock savait au plus profond de lui qu'il devait faire quelque chose. C'était comme si une partie bestiale de lui avait pris place dans son corps et devait être nourrie. Et Molly était la personne qui allait calmer la bête.

Prenant brusquement les deux épaules de la pathologiste, Sherlock retourna fermement Molly avant de sceller la distance par un furieux baiser.

Choquée par la tournure des choses, Molly observait,  _sentait_ , passivement, bras ballants, la langue de Sherlock s'introduire de force dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes et un Sherlock toujours aussi sauvage dans sa bouche que la jeune femme tenta de s'extirper de l'emprise ferme du détective,  _l'homme sur lequel elle fantasmait nuits et jours depuis des lustres !_ , totalement abasourdie par ce qu'il se passait.

-Putain Sherlock mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria Molly, mettant légèrement de la distance entre elle et l'homme en face d'elle.

-Molly… je… je dois te faire l'amour ! souffla de sa voix profonde Sherlock, marchant vers la jeune femme qui était aller se réfugier derrière la paillasse qui contenait l'expérience foireuse du détective.

A l'entente de cette phrase, la pathologiste avait failli tomber dans les pommes. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait entendre cette phrase, que le jeune homme veuille bien l'embrasser… Une sensation de peur et d'excitation lui tiraillait le cœur.

-Sh… Sherlock, on ne «  _ **doit**_  » pas faire l'amour. Ce n'est pas un devoir mais quelque chose que l'on veuille !

Sans même lui répondre, le grand détective était en face d'elle et l'observait méticuleusement. Avec ses grands yeux chocolat qui contenaient de la peur mais aussi de la force et du courage, son petit nez en trompette qui l'émerveillait et sa petite bouche rouge du baiser que lui avait infligé Sherlock. Une proie fascinée devant son prédateur.

_Il. Devait. La. Faire. Sienne._

-Sherlock, que comptais-tu faire avec cette expérience ? demanda doucement la jeune femme qui pointait du doigt la paillasse, essayant de mettre un lien de causalité sur le pourquoi de Sherlock se comportant ainsi.

-Je devais normalement trouver un effet chimique qui puisse débloquer la partie des souvenirs perdus dans la partie Hippocampe du cerveau suite à une affaire avec un client amnésique… Mais une fois que le produit chimique se soit évaporé dans l'air…

-Tu as désinhibé…

-Mes désirs les plus enfouis, oui ! s'exclama Sherlock, légèrement ennuyé par cette conversation. Après tout, son érection lui faisait toujours mal et ses désirs ne s'étaient toujours pas envolés !

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Molly, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

-Oh que oui ! souffla Sherlock avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur la bouche d'une Molly participative, avant de fermement l'empoigner et de l'emporter vers la petite pièce vide annexe au laboratoire.

**Author's Note:**

> END


End file.
